Golan the Impregnable
Golan the Impregnable is the sixth episode of season one of Golan the Insatiable as well as the season one finale. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis After failing many time to rule Earth, Golan tries to become king of Oak Grove High School's Pre-Coming Dance, but Dylan later realizes they made a terrible mistake. Plot In a flashback to three years ago, Keith is Dylan's big buddy. At this time, Dylan was a typical little girl, wearing pink and bright colors, and loving balloons, lollipops, puppies and kitties, and typical girl stuff,as Keith has planned a fun day for them. But when he meets Alexis, he abandons Dylan for her. This causes Dylan so much stress and trauma for being abandoned, she screams out as she tears down her lower eyelids. In the present, Golan is trying to defeat various figurative kings to become a literal king, and thereby rule this dimension. But he keeps failing. Then he hears that Keith is likely to become king of the Pre-Coming Dance, and Golan decides he should try to become king, himself. So he starts attending Oak Grove High School, and carpools with Alexis. Dylan fears that Alexis will steal Golan away from her, just like she did with Keith. So she tries to foil Golan's plans. Knowing that all the teenagers would find magic dorky, she convinces Golan to do magic at the rock quarry party all the cool kids attend. However, he uses the Gkruoolian Tome to perform real magic, and the kids think it's cool. Later, Dylan uses to Tome herself, to make Golan pregnant, since Carole had dropped out of high school years ago, when she became pregnant with Alexis. This plan also backfires, as the kids all thing nothing is cooler than a pregnant teen (something that only happens in big cities). This ensures that Golan will become the Pre-Coming King, and Alexis abandons Keith for Golan, further driving Dylan's fear of Alexis stealing him. Finally, Dylan tries to find a way to help Keith win the election-putting him into a vegetative coma and having him gain the sympathy vote. Dylan chases him down into the woods to beat him. As she gets the upper hand, he reminds her how he used to be her 'Big Buddy Keith' and makes another promise to do the activities they planned to the day Alexis stole him away. Dylan reverts back to her old self for a moment in this memory as Keith grabs a large rock to beat her. But as he's about to, a keg Golan threw earlier in the episode plummets back to earth, striking Keith and putting him in a vegetative coma.Dylan gets him to the dance in time for everyone to give him the sympathy vote and Alexis goes back to him. In the end, Dylan and Golan make up when he births an abomination that only the two of them could love (the spawn looking like a demonic mix of the two of them) as they name her President Penis... and Golan realizes that with his post-childbirth body, no one but Dylan would think he's cool, anymore. They leave for home as the abomination massacres the students at the dance. Characters Major Characters *Golan *Dylan Beekler *Carole Beekler *Alexis Beekler *Keith Knudsen Jr. Minor Characters *The Mayor *Fallafel King Employee *President Penis *Margaret *Grandpa *Sarah *Amber *Carole's Vestigial Twin *The Sota Boys *Richard Beekler (Mentioned) Songs *Minnesota is the new California Trivia *This is the last episode of the series, before it's cancellation. *The title of this episode is a pun on it's show and character Golan the Insatiable. *Much of Dylan's backstory is revealed in this episode. **Dylan used to be best friends with Keith and they did everything together. Keith worked for one of those Buy a Buddy businesses and Carole must have called him over every week because even back then, Dylan couldn't make any real friends ***She also may have called them because Dylan lacked a male role model and her sister was not a good role model for Dylan to look up to. **It is revealed that Dylan used to be a very happy and loving little girl who loved life and enjoyed all things frilly. However, Keith started to abandon and ignore her, once he fell in love with Alexis, causing her to become very depressed and vengeful, and to start hating everything. **It also reveals the black mascara marks under Dylan's eyes are not mascara, they're scars from when Dylan was a kid and she clawed her eyes in anger over Keith leaving her. *This episode makes lots of references to Richard Beekler from the pilot season of Golan the Insatiable. They appear to be trying to make it canonical that he was once part of the family and also a mystery of what happened to him, causing him to no longer be there anymore. **In the flashback of Dylan's early childhood, Dylan begins to lament about the loss of her father to Keith, saying "I never thought I'd have a male role model in my life, especially after what happened to my father." But before she can continue, Keith shushes her and tells her that she doesn't need to talk about that until she's ready. **Dylan confronts Keith and tells him that since Golan abandoned her for Keith, there have been three men that have left her. The first one being Richard and the second one being Keith. **After the ending credits, Carole is heard screaming "RICHARD!" *Carole mentions that she got pregnant with Alexis while she was still in high school and that one of the teachers at the school was her real father, but she doesn't remember which one. *This is the first (and only) time in the series a censor bleep is used. *The song St. Elmo's Fire played many times in this episode. First when Golan became really popular for being pregnant, again, on the radio, when Golan was shaving in the bathroom, and finally, at the end of the episode, during the outro, when everyone was being attacked by President Penis. *When Golan found out that Dylan was the one who impregnated him, she sarcastically said "Wow, look at the little mystery solver, solving the big case." This is a retaliation of a quote from the episode Shame on Pee when Golan said the same thing to Dylan when she found out how the Shomoculus' weakness was other people admitting their most shameful secrets. *Falafel King is a parody on Burger King. *Keith said to Dylan "Do you know how to beat a pregnant teen, Dylan? Because you don't look like an Islamic Fundamentalist to me." This is a joke on how Radical Muslims are notorious for beating and abusing women even if they're going through pregnancy. *One scene shows Dylan chasing Keith and smashing the double doorway slightly open with a croquet mallet. She then puts her face up to the window and talks to him, while making a realistic-looking face. This is a reference to a scene from The Shining, where Johnny breaks a hole in the door with an axe and puts his face up to the hole in the same fashion and says "Here's Johnny!" *A running gag in the episode is for the word "Home" in the word "Pre-Homecoming Night" to be censored every time the word shows up on screen. This is continuation of Keith's quote at the beginning of the episode, saying that cool kids never call it the full name because that's what dorks say, so instead they abbreviate to to "Precoming Night". **In the scene where Keith explains this, he shows them a poster for the Pre-Homecoming Night, with his hand covering the word "Home". **When they go to the Pre-Homecoming Museum, a statue of a guy holding a basketball with his arm extended, is covering the word "Home" in the sign on the building. **At the night of the Pre-Homecoming dance, a giant tree branch is seen covering the word "Home" in the banner at the entrance of the dance. *One of the girls from the pilot episode Ragin' Fun was seen as a character in this episode. First, at the Rock Quarry Party, commenting on Golan's magic spells, and again as one of the kids congratulating Golan for being pregnant when they found out about it. *At the Pre-Homecoming night, the band seen on stage was very likely a portrayal of The Sota Boys. The people who sing the recurring song, Minnesota is the new California in the show. Goofs *In this episode it reveals the marks under Dylan's eyes are scars. Although in the Pilot, when Mackenzie B and her friends did her make-up, the scar was removable as if it were mascara. *It is implied in this episode that the reason Richard wasn't in the family anymore, was that he and Carole were divorced or that he walked out on the family. However, in the episode On Golan Pond, it was implied that he died of Robot Aids. **It is possible that both happened though. Richard divorced Carole first and then found a new love interest with a robot girl and died from getting Robot Aids from her. *It is also revealed that Richard walked out on the family when Dylan was only a little girl and far before she ever summoned Golan into her dimension. However, in the pilot season, Dylan is the same age she is in the series and Golan is already living in their house with them. *In the flashback scene to when Dylan and Keith were younger, Dylan is seen dropping her lollipop on the ground when Keith and Alexis walk away. In all subsequent frames, showing the ground under her, the lollipop is not there. *In the scene where Golan is shaving in the bathroom and Dylan tackles him, sending him through the wall, Golan is seen wearing a bathrobe when he's still in the bathroom. However, in the shot where they come out the other end of the wall, Golan's bathrobe disappears. Gallery Little Buddy Dylan and Big Buddy Kieth.png Alexis and Keith meet.png Dylan scars her eyes.png Golan and Dylan bust through the roof.png Golan_and_Dylan_riding_in_the_fire.png Golan is evil.png Falafel King Worker in Tortre.png Golan kills him.png Golan cries like a baby.png Golan and Dylan eatng a dead horse.png Keith and the Pre-Coming Dance.png Golan wants to be Pre-Coming King.png Carole, Dylan, and Golan laughing.png Golan hates Dylan.png Dylan stops Golan.png Alexis down talks Golan.png Golan at school.png Golan gets his ass bullied.png Alexis and Keith doing frog surgery.png The Bachelor on Golan.png Dylan is angry at Golan.png Everybody wins.png Rock Quarry Party.png Keith singing MITNC.png Golan appears at the RQP.png Keith's face falls off.png Dylan uses a pregancy spell.png Golan gets cursed.png Golan wakes up.png Golan is pregant.png Carole gets ready to pleasure herself.png Carole is DYLANED.png Dylan and Golan are pregant.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1